Dunmer
The Dunmer, more commonly referred to as Dark Elves, are the dark skinned elves originally from the province of Morrowind. They have red, glowing eyes and their skin tones vary from green to grey, and even light blue. They are known to be extremely strong, intelligent, and very quick, but are said to be ill-favored by fate. By Game *Dunmer (Arena) *Dunmer (Daggerfall) *Dunmer (Morrowind) *Dunmer (Oblivion) *Dunmer (Skyrim) *Dunmer (Online) *Dunmer of Skyrim - Book Morrowind For main article see Morrowind. The province of Morrowind, formerly known as Resdayn, is in the northeastern corner of Tamriel. It is divided into two main parts: the mainland of the same name, and the island of Vvardenfell, separated by the Sea of Ghosts. Although the Tribunal are a great influence in politics, Morrowind is ruled by King Hlaalu Helseth from the city ofMournhold. Its larger cities include: Vivec, Mournhold, Balmora, Sadrith Mora, Ald'ruhn, Blacklight, Necrom,Narsis, and Tear and Port Telvanis. Biology They have red, glowing eyes and their skin tones vary from green to gray, and even light blue. They are known to be extremely strong, intelligent, and very quick, but are said to be ill favored by fate. Both male and female Dunmer have a hight similar to Nords and Redguard, though they are normally slightly taller than there Bosmer cousins, and shorter than Altmer. History and Culture The Dunmer were once the Chimer(Changed Folk, or Changed Ones), who were a people of the Altmeri who had abandoned the ways, customs and laws of the Summerset Isles, and embarked on a great exodus to Morrowind. They followed the Veloth, who spoke to them on behalf of Boethiah, the Daedric Prince of Plots. These teachings spawned a new culture on Tamriel and a new people, even though the Chimer were physically indistinguishable from Altmer. At the time of exodus and until their change, the exiles were known as the Velothi. The term can be used in a general sense for the Dunmer as well, though it carries a specific meaning referring to ex-Ashlanders who abandoned their nomadic societies. At the time of the Velothi's mass exodus, Morrowind was known as Dwemereth, after the enigmatic Dwemer who already inhabited the region. The exiles settled there and flourished, developing what is now known as Velothi High Culture, based on worship of the three Good Daedra and respect for the House of Troubles and the new customs. The ruins of Velothi Towers that now dot Morrowind are attributed to this period and are only common to tell-tale stories made up of legendary proportion. Sometime around the rise of the First Empire of the Nords in Skyrim, the Velothi civilization broke down into a relatively primitive collection of clans and tribal warfare. Because of the slave revolt, many Strongholds went into opposition to hide and protect Vvardenfell's borders from the Early Nord Skirmish squads. The so-called Dunmer Strongholds of Morrowind were most likely built at this time, for defense against Nordic raiders and other Chimer too, who did not seek exile with the rest at the time of exodus. Such disunity allowed Skyrim to conquer Morrowind. The Nords ruled Morrowind, now called Resdayn, under the reign of semi-corrupt Nord Tyrants for many years, until fighting of their own (the War of Succession) allowed the Chimer and Dwemer to form an alliance against the vulnerable and rebellious Nords, and oust the occupiers.[1] Azura's Curse and the Chimer's TransformationEdit This was the era of the First Council, when the modern Great House system was in productions form but already developing, with Indoril Nerevar Moon-and-Star and his three advisers (the Tribunal ; Almsivi) at the fore. This included Almalexia, Vivec the warrior-poet, and Sotha Sil. As every student of eastern history knows, the union did not last long. After a supposed summoning of Azura at Red Mountain, where the Dwemer and Chimer fought the last of the opposing forces, Azura laid her curse upon the already-exiled Chimer. The supposed murder of Indoril Nerevar Moon-and-Star by the summoning ritual made by the Tribunal, Azura appeared, with Indoril dead, and her words hissed: ' May the eyes of the Changed Ones be turned as red as this volcanic ash, and may their skin be as blackened as their hearts. The accursed drawn, blood from the master spilled, and a curse shown in the race of these folk, forever-more'. This led to the hiding of Vivec in the Ministry of Truth and the recession of the cultures of the now accursed Chimer. Azura withdrew from the mountain, and there upon the now-Dunmer lay with ashen souls, and would reflect change in the Eras to come. Migration - Red Mountain eruption After the eruption of Red Mountain, many Dunmer fled to Skyrim. Several took up residence at The College of Winterhold, to bolster their innate magical talents. [1] Many more fled to Windhelm, seat of the Stormcloaksresistance against the Empire of Tamriel. When entering Windhelm, the Dragonborn witnesses a Dunmer arguing with two Nords. Azura's vision Before the destruction that lead to the mass exodus of Dunmer, several of the faithful of Azura received visions of the eruption of Red Mountain. Setting out for Winterhold, these Dunmer built the Shrine of Azura and remained there as priests and priestesses, until only one remained, Aranea Ienith. Culture and Religion They are grim, aloof, and reserved, keeping to themselves as much as possible. They are just as distrusting and disdainful of other races as they are to other Dark Elves. The Dunmer and their national character embrace these various connotations with enthusiastic behaviors. In the Empire, 'Dark Elf' is the common used term used by any humanoid race, but in their homeland, Morrowind, and among their Aldmeri brethren, they are known as Dunmer. In Morrowind, the main religion is the worship of the Tribunal Temple but a large number of Dunmer also worship Daedric deities. To this day, many of them also believe in Ancestor Worship. They see Mephala, Azura,Boethia as primary Daedric deities, and their lack of proper social behaviors links them to their dark worshiping of the gods. The commonersban their behaviors with harsh distrust. The lack of proper etiquette among these dark-skinned elves make them far inferior in the eyes of an Imperial. Gods worshiped by the Dunmer folk of Morrowind include: *Almalexia *Azura *Boethiah *Lorkhan *Malacath *Mehrunes Dagon *Mephala *Molag Bal *Nerevar *Vivec *Sotha Sil *Sheogorath